To His World, A World of Music
by elphiethropp24601
Summary: "Angel of Music" I never knew that song could change my life. Flip it upside down. But, now, that happened. And I'll never go back to the way it was.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Into His World

I walked into the dressing room to try on a pair of pants. I saw a full length mirror, and simply couldn't resist. "_Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, master,_" I sang. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me,_" I heard. A voice sang from behind the mirror. "_See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside._"

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer! Secret and strange angel!_" I sang.

"_I am your angel of music,_" he sang. _Is this really happening? _I thought. "_Come to me angel of music._" _It is._ "_I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music._" His hand was right there. All I had to do is reach forward and take it and I would be pulled into his world of music. I did what any sensible phangirl would do. I took it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A WORLD OF MUSIC

I stepped in through the mirror, and THE Phantom of the Opera was standing in front of me. I (of course) began to sing. "_In sleep you sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find: The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._" We were going down a long flight of stairs, on our way to (hopefully) his lair. I was fangirling inside.

"_Sing, once again, with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn to me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind,_" he sang. I was living my dream. _I'm not going to make her mistakes. _I thought. He helped me into a gondola, and I remembered how Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler got stuck while they were filming.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear,_" I sang.

"It's me they hear."

"_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind,_" I sang.

He sang "_My spirit and your voice, in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._" I heard voices singing distantly.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera,_" they sang. "_Beware the Phantom of the Opera._"

"_In all your fantasies_ _you always knew that man and mystery_-"

"_Were both in you,_" I interrupted.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind._"

"My angel of music!" he exclaimed.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera,_" I sang.

"Sing!" he commanded. I began to vocalize, getting higher and higher.

"Sing, my angel of music!" he said. I was getting extremely high now, almost to the E Christine hits at the end. I was in the C part.

"Sing for me!" he yelled. I hit the E, and was completely surprised that I hit the note without sounding like Carlotta. I looked up at him, and he was just like the Phantom from the movie. Very handsome, even with the mask. I was almost hyperventilating. "My angel," he said. He helped me out of the boat, and I passed out.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, this is my first phanfic. I'm writing some others that will be uploaded soon. Please R&R. All flames will be used to roast hot dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: "That's Not Me!"

I woke up, laying in the swan bed from the movie. _So, I'm actually not dreaming._ I thought. I stood and wondered out into the main room. I saw the Phantom, or Erik as the phangirls know him, sitting at his organ. He turned to look at me, and I smiled at him. I approached him carefully. _This is the part where Christine rips off his mask_, I thought. I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you sleep, Christine?" he asked.

"Christine?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I jumped up and ran to a mirror. I looked exactly like Christine.

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. I staggered backwards and my hand flew to my lips.

"What is it?" Erik asked, running to me.

"That's not me!" I said. "That's not me!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have blonde hair, and blue eyes!" I said.

"No, you don't. You've always been a brunette with brown eyes," he said. A tear slipped down my cheek silently. "Don't cry, angel," he said comfortingly.

"No. Christine is your angel of music. Unfortunately, I'm not her," I said.

"Of course you are, my dear," he cooed.

"No I'm not," I said. A few more tears slipped down my cheek, and he pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest, and he stroked my hair.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay," he whispered. I cried silently, probably soaking him. I pulled away and looked into the mirror. My cheeks were stained with tears, and my hair was a disaster. Of course it is, I look like Christine.

"What am I going to do?" I wondered aloud.

"Whatever you deem necessary," he said. "I can take you back, if you'd like."

"I don't know," I said. "I want to stay here, but I feel like I need to go back."

"It's up to you," he said.

"Why are things so complicated?" I asked.

"I don't know… Sometimes things just happen," he replied.

"I'm not Christine," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My name is Sarah. Not Christine," I said.

"Would you like me to call you that?" he asked. I nodded. I sniffed, and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for? If you're serious, and you're name is Sarah, not Christine, then you couldn't help it. If anything, I should be sorry for bringing you here," he said.

"No, I'm glad you did," I said. He looked astonished, and I said "It's always been my dream to come here. I love Paris and the _Opéra Populaire_."

"Why would you want to be here?" he asked. "It's cold, dark, and damp. We're so far underground. How could you like it down here?"

"It's beautiful," I said. "I've always dreamed about having somewhere to go, and I feel like this would be that kind of place."

"It's more of a prison to me," he said. I wrapped my arms around him, and rubbed his back. We stood there until I realized something.

"Wait, if I'm here, where's Christine?"

A/N: I'm working on longer chapters. I tend to write ahead, and I'm on chapter 13 right now. As always, R&R! All flames will be used to roast hot dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Excusez-moi?

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I looked into the mirror where I thought my Angel of Music would reveal himself, but I saw a blonde girl looking at me. I cocked my head, and she did to. "What's going on?" I wondered. She said the same thing I did. I looked at what I was wearing, and it was very strange. Leather trousers and a black coat. I notice a curtain next to me and open it.

"Those look great!" a woman exclaimed as I stepped out.

"Do you like those, Sarah?" a man asked me. _Sarah?_ I wondered.

"I'm not Sarah," I said.

"What?" a woman asked.

"No, my name is Christine," I said.

"I understand you love the Phantom of the Opera, but that doesn't make you Christine," she said.

"I don't understand," I said. "My name is Christine Daaé, not Sarah, and I don't know where I am." I began to cry, and I ran into the room that was closed by a curtain. I began to sing. "_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me." _I stopped when I felt a strange tugging on my body, like I was being pulled away. It hurt horribly, and I began to wonder if that's what a heart attack felt like. I groaned in pain, and muffled a scream. I tried to keep from being obvious, but a scream escaped. "Ah!" I yelled. I pressed my hand to my chest, hoping to ease the pain, but nothing happened. "Oh, gosh!" I screamed again, and the curtain was pulled away. I collapsed onto the ground, and gasped in pain. "Help! Please!"

A/N: So, what do you think of Christine's POV? I might do it again later in the story, but for now we're going back to Sarah's. Please R&R, and remember that all flames are used for roasting hot dogs.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Home Again

**SARAH'S POV**

Of course, since I was in the Phantom of the Opera, I had to get _Think of Me_ stuck in my head. I started singing. "_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_ I felt a horrible pain all over my body. I gasped in pain. "Ah!" I exclaimed. Erik ran to me immediately.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Pain," I gasped. The room around me started disappearing, and I grabbed Erik. He put his arm around me, and the room disappeared. I closed my eyes.

The pain released its hold on me, and I opened my eyes. I saw my mother and my grandparents staring at me. I was holding tightly to Erik's arm. "What happened?" I wondered. He stood and helped me to my feet.

"Well, blonde hair and blue eyes," Erik said. I giggled.

"See? I told you so," I said. He chuckled.

"Did you just laugh?" I asked.

"I merely chuckled, Mademoiselle," he replied.

"I suppose both are rare enough," I said.

"Sarah, who is this?" my mom asked.

"Mom, this is the Phantom of the Opera," I said.

"The Phantom? Like, the one from the movie?" she asked.

"Movie?" Erik asked.

"Oh! I'll have to show you when we get home!" I exclaimed. "They're kind of hard to explain…" A woman came over and pinned the pants I was trying on. I closed the curtain and changed back into my pants. I walked out, and my grandfather bought the leather pants. I thanked him, a lot, and we left. "Gosh, it's cold out here," I said. Erik took off his cloak, almost as if on cue, and draped it around my shoulders. "Aren't you going to get cold?" I asked him.

"I'm used to it," he said.

We walked around Downtown Thomasville, and got back to the car. I reached for the door handle, but Erik got the door for me.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Fantôme," I said.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus," he replied. My mother and grandparents looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" I asked. "He's from France, and I speak French."

He opened the door on the other side and slid in, leaving room for my mom. She got in, and I could tell she wanted to be in between us. _Sorry, Mom. Not today,_ I thought. We drove back to Tallahassee, and got out at my grandparents' house. My mom got out, and Erik did too. I was about to, but he got the door again. I giggled, and he looked at me quizzically. "What?" I asked.

"You act as if no one opens the door for women here," he said.

"They don't," I stated. "It seems chivalry has all but died out."

"That's too bad," Erik said. "It was nice to meet you both." He turned to Grandpère and Grandmère (I use as much French as possible). Grandpère shook his hand, and Erik (being a French gentleman) kissed Grandmère's hand. "I suppose I will be seeing you both again one day," he said. "Au revoir." We all got into my car (need I say he opened the door for me again?), and went home.

A/N: DISCLAIMER: Some people do still open doors for girls, and I'm not saying no one does. But for me, it seems that way. Anyways, please R&R, and all flames will be used for hot dogs.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: My House

We walked in the back door to my kitchen, and I turned on the light. My dog, Sasha, started barking, and I called "It's okay, girl! It's just us!"

"Who are you talking to?" Erik asked.

"Oh, our dog, Sasha," I replied. "You want me to take her out?" I asked my mom.

"I'll get her," she said. "Show our, um, guest to a place for him to sleep."

"I guess you could have the couch," I said. "You can take either one, we don't care. I'd take the longer one, just because, well, it's longer." I laughed awkwardly, and he did to.

"So, what is a movie?" he asked. "You said-"

"I know what I said, and I'll show you," I interrupted him. "What do you want to watch? Something funny, something sad, something dramatic? How about Les Misérables? Or The Hunger Games?"

"How long are they?" he asked.

"About two hours each," I answered.

"Which one would you suggest?" he asked.

"If you're looking for sad and dramatic, Les Mis," I said. "If you want something with action that keeps you on the edge of your seat, definitely Hunger Games."

"Which one do you think I would like better?" he asked.

"Les Mis is a musical-" I began.

"I want to see that one!" he exclaimed. I put it in and turned on the TV.

A/N: Yes, I do have a dog named Sasha who is a German Shepherd. I don't own the Hunger Games or Les Miserables. R&R, and all flames are used for hot dogs.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Les Misérables

The menu popped up when I turned on the TV. _"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men?"_ Enjolras sang. I clicked play, and the movie started.

"_Master of the house, keeper of the zoo! Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two!"_ the chorus sang. I looked at Erik, and he looked disgusted. I could see why. He's probably never seen something like _Master of the House_. I started singing absentmindedly, and he looked over at me.

"You know this song?" he asked.

"This song? I could quote the whole movie if you asked me to!" I said. He laughed as the song ended. We watched Valjean get Cosette, and go to Paris. When Javert started singing _Stars_ and walking on the edge of the wall, I started chanting "Jump, jump, jump, jump."

"Why do you want him to jump? The fall would kill him," Erik asked. I gave him a "duh" look, and he realized that's why I wanted him to jump. Everything happened so quickly. Eventually, we were at _On My Own_. I started singing with Éponine.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me. _

_ All alone, I walk with him 'til morning._

_ Without him, I feel his arms around me._

_ And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me._

_ In the rain, the pavement shines like silver._

_ All the lights are misty in the river._

_ In the darkness the trees are full of starlight._

_ And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_ And I know it's only in my mind,_

_ That I'm talking to myself and not to him._

_ And although I know that he is blind, _

_ Still I say 'there's a way for us'._

_ I love him,_

_ But when the night is over,_

_ He is gone,_

_ The river's just a river._

_ Without him, the world around me changes._

_ The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

_ I love him,_

_ But every day I'm learning,_

_ All my life, I've only been pretending._

_ Without me, his world will go on turning._

_ A world that's full of happiness that I have never known._

_ I love him, I love him, I love him._

_ But only on my own._"

"You have a beautiful voice," Erik said.

"Thank you," I said.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" he asked.

"I don't know, I stopped counting," I replied.

"It's so sad that she's in that situation. I know how it feels," he said, obviously thinking about Christine.

"Me too," I sighed.

"Really?" he asked. "A girl like yourself shouldn't be in this sort of predicament."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're very beautiful," he said. "You're kind, intelligent, caring. Overall, a girl any man should dream of finding."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I said. We turned our attention back to the screen, and saw Enjolras talking to his men.

"_Tomorrow comes!"_ the chorus finished and thrust their flags into the air. Many tears had been shed, mostly Erik's, and I turned to him.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"That was amazing," he replied.

"Do you like movies?" I inquired. He simply nodded when I asked. "Do you wanna watch the Hunger Games?"

"Is it like this one?" he asked.

"Not really. People die like this one. Like, over half of the cast," I replied.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Teenage gladiators and eventually a revolution that the teenage gladiators hold," I said.

"Um… Sure?" he said. I got up and switched the disks out.

A/N: Don't own the Hunger Games or Les Miserables, sadly. *pouts*. R&R and all flames are used for hot dogs.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: The Hunger Games

The movie started, and Erik was watching intently. I got hungry, and got up to go to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Kitchen, I'm hungry," I said. He got up and followed me. When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. "Omigosh! It's 1:00 in the morning!"

"What?" he asked. "I'm not even tired."

"You're the Phantom. You never get tired. I, on the other hand, do. We can finish the movie in the morning," I said.

"But Katniss just got to the Capitol!" he protested.

"We can pause it, and Katniss will still be in the Capitol in the morning," I reasoned. I could tell he was getting irritated. _Oh, crap._ I thought.

"I want to finish the movie tonight," he said.

"That's not going to happen," I argued.

"Yes. It is," he said.

"No. It's not," I said.

"I'm finishing the movie tonight!" he yelled.

"Then finish it! I'm going to bed!" I yelled back. He looked stunned. "What? Not used to someone standing up to you? Look, this isn't _your_ opera house. This is _my _house. I live here. You don't. Keep your temper under control or I _will_ kick you out." He blinked, seeing my temper. "Now," I started, calming down. "finish the movie if you want, I'm going to bed. If you need anything, my room is at the end of the hall to the left of the bathroom. Goodnight." I walked out of the room, and changed into my pajamas. I lied down in bed, and heard a knock on the door. Too exhausted to get up, I yelled "Come in!" Erik walked in the room, and I had a feeling about what he would ask.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked. I thought for a moment, and then got up.

"Here, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch," I said.

"No. You should stay in your own bed. I don't want you giving up your comfort for me," he said. _What? _I thought. _Does he… care about me?_

"Did you finish the movie?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Come on, let's go finish it," I suggested. We walked back to the TV, and I started the movie again. We got to the Cornucopia scene, and I looked at Erik. We watched Cato kill the boy from District 4, and Erik looked like he would be sick. "You okay?" I asked.

"This is sick!" he exclaimed.

"It's the Hunger Games! It's a punishment- they rebelled!" I said. "I know I sound like a Capitol citizen, but it's just a movie."

"But they're killing each other! And what about that boy, Peeta?" he asked.

"He won't die," I said. "Katniss wouldn't kill him even if she had to."

"So, she dies?" he asked.

"No," I said. We watched until Rue died.

"The little girl?!" Erik asked.

"One survivor, 24 contestants. You didn't see this coming?" I asked.

"No! She was only 12!" he exclaimed.

"It's a messed up society in this thing!" I yelled, gesturing at the screen.

By the end of the movie, Erik was bristling with anger. "Is there a second one?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's supposed to be really good."

"I hate that president," he said. "He's so stupid. And cruel! What does Katniss do?"

"One word. Revolution," I said.

"Revolution?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"What? Isn't that bad?" he asked.

"Do you like Snow?" I asked him.

"I think it's beautiful," he said.

"I meant President Snow," I said.

"Oh," he said. "No, I hate him."

"Then revolution is the only option," I said. "Now, off to bed! I'm sleeping out here, you're our guest, and will be treated as such." Erik went back into my room and shut the door. I put the Phantom of the Opera movie in and watched it until I fell asleep. It was the 25th Anniversary, so it runs continuously.

A/N: Still don't own the Hunger Games. Please R&R. All flames are used for hot dogs.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If you haven't seen Catching Fire, DO NOT READ! This chapter contains slight spoilers for that movie.

CHAPTER 9: Catching Fire

I wake up, and Erik is sitting on the edge of the couch. I look at the TV, and see the Final Lair. "How much did you see?" I asked.

"From the auction, why?" he asked.

"So, the whole thing?" I inquired. I could tell he was crying. I sat up and scooted closer to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer, and we sat there as he cried.

"How do they know so much?" he asked.

"About you?" I said.

"Yes."

"In 1910, a book was published by Gaston Leroux. It was called _The Phantom of the Opera_. It was about you, Christine, and Raoul." I told him about the book and all of the different adaptions. At the end, he was completely baffled.

"So, they know everything?" he asked.

"Basically," I said. "Do you wanna go see a movie? I could see if Mom will take us to Catching Fire."

"Sure. I like movies," he said.

"Frozen comes out in a few days," I told him.

"Okay," he said. I asked my mom if we could go, and she said yes. We got into the car, and went to AMC Theaters. When we got there, we walked up to the Box Office.

"Three to Catching Fire," I said. The lady behind the counter gave us our tickets after we paid, and we went in.

"What is this about?" Erik asked.

"It's the Hunger Games sequel. More of the revolution stuff. Katniss and Gale get closer in this," I replied.

"Have you seen it?" he asked.

"Yes. I did the midnight premiere, it is _amazing_!" I said.

"Is it more killing?" Erik asked.

"Towards the end…" I told him.

We went into the theater, and it was _packed_. We couldn't find three seats together. "I see two on the side, and one up towards the top," I said. Erik looked uncomfortable with all these people in here. A teenaged girl walked up to us.

"Are you the Phantom of the Opera?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Could I get your autograph?" she asked.

"Uh, what's an autograph?" Erik asked me.

"Just sign a piece of paper," I said. He grabbed a napkin and signed it, then handed to the girl.

"Dude, why'd you take my napkin?!" a random guy asked. Erik turned to him, and his temper was showing.

"Don't make him mad. He- just, no. Just, no. Don't get him mad," I said. "Erik, let's go sit down." We went up towards the top, and Erik and I took the two seats that were together.

"Uh, Sarah-" my mom began.

"Do you want me to sit alone?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Do you think he'll be comfortable with sitting alone?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Then this is the only way," I said. Mom huffed and walked off to her seat.

The commercials started and went on for about thirty minutes.

"We didn't have any of these at your house," Erik said.

"They're advertising new movies coming out," I said.

"Oh," he said. The movie eventually started, and both Erik and I were watching intently. He gasped when Katniss saw Marvel instead of the turkey she just shot.

Katniss was ticked off at the end of the movie. We watched the little moving poster thing, and the movie was over.

"So, what'd you think?" I asked Erik.

"That was much better than the first one," he said.

"Less arena?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

We walked down the steps, and left the theater. We were on our way out, when I said "Crap!"

"What?" he asked.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I looked up into his eyes, and I felt… different. I didn't know how to explain it. _Am I falling… in love?_ I wondered. Mom finally caught up with us, and we went home.

A/N: R&R! All flames are used for hot dogs.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Paris, Again.

We were on our way home, and Erik and I gasped in pain. Our hands flew to our chests, and I knew we were going back. "We're going back!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, and realized I was right. I grabbed his hand tightly, and closed my eyes. The pain got more intense. I grabbed his arm with my other hand, and I looked him in the eyes.

"We're going back," he said.

"Will we be in your lair?" I asked.

"I don't know. I imagine you will be wherever Christine is last," he said.

"Mom," I started. "Take care of Christine when she gets here."

"Christine?" my mom asked.

"Yes," I said. There was a flash of light in the car, and we were gone.

When I opened my eyes, Erik was gone. I was running with Raoul to the rooftop. _We're at 'All I Ask of You',_ I thought. I didn't want to sing with Raoul, but I knew I had to keep the story consistent. _Wait, no I don't! I'm handling this like Sarah, not Christine._ We got up to the roof, and he started to sing.

"_Why have you brought me here?"_

"_We can't go back there!_" I exclaimed.

"_We must return_," he said.

"_He'll kill you!_" I said. We continued to sing that part, and we got to _All I Ask of You_. I decided to mess with Raoul. I would sing with him, but if I was still present at the Final Lair, I was picking Erik.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears._

_ I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you," _he sang.

"_Say you love me every waking moment._

_ Turn my head with talk of summertime. _

_ Say you want me with you now and always._

_ Promise me that all you say is true…_

_ That's all I ask of you,_" I sang.

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light._

_ You're safe. No one will find you. _

_ Your fears are far behind you_," he said.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night._

_ And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_ Let me lead you from your solitude._

_ Say you need me with you here, beside you._

_ Anywhere you go, let me go to._

_ Christine, that's all I ask of you." _So, he doesn't know I'm not Christine. I remembered the end of the song, and I realized I would have to kiss him.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!_

_ Say the word and I will follow you."_ I didn't want to kiss him, but I knew it would seem weird to him if I didn't…

He began to sing with me.

"_Share each day with me. Each night, each morning."_

"_Say you love me,_" I sang.

"_You know I do,"_ he replied. We sang together again.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_ He leaned in towards me, and I felt his hand on the back of my neck. _Here we go,_ I thought. He leaned in even closer, and our lips met. _Ew_. When we broke apart, we began to sing. "_Anywhere you go, let me go to. Love me, that's all I ask of you…"_ He kissed me again, but I couldn't take it.

I pushed away and sang "_I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Raoul._"

"_Christine, I love you,_" he sang. I turned and grabbed his hand.

"_Order your fine horses, be with them at the door," _I sang.

"_And soon, you'll be beside me,"_ he added.

"_You'll guard me and you'll guide me."_

We left the roof, and started back to the main building. I looked behind me, and Raoul asked "Christine, what's wrong?"

"_Just for this moment,"_ I sang quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"_As long as you're mine,"_ I continued.

"Christine? What is it?" he pressed.

"Nothing," I said, hurriedly. He gave me a quizzical look and led me down.

A/N: R&R! All flames are used for hot dogs.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: Joseph Buquet is Dead!

We got back to the main floor, and saw them carrying a body away. "What happened to him?" I asked.

"Murdered, we believe," a man answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. Managers are convinced it was the Phantom," the other said.

"Wait, is that Joseph Buquet?" I asked.

"Yeah," one said. "What's it to you?"

"Just curious," I said. "Excuse me, Raoul." I ran to the Prima Donna dressing room, and opened the mirror. I slipped through the door, and started towards Erik's lair.

"Why on Earth did you kill him?!" I demanded, entering the lair.

"Chr- Sarah! What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"Joseph Buquet!" I exclaimed. "You killed him, did you not?"

"Well," he started.

"'Well' what?" I asked.

"He was chasing me around!" Erik shouted.

"So?! Give 'em the slip!" I said.

"What?" Erik asked.

"You know! Disappear!" I said.

"Oh," Erik said.

"'Oh,'" I said, mocking Erik. He looked angry, but I shrug it off.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"What if I am?" I asked, the teenage side of me coming out.

He huffed, and started making his way towards me. "You forget, I just killed a man," he said.

"So you admit it," I stated.

"I never denied it," he countered, coming closer. I heard water churning, and I turned to look at the entrance. Madame Giry was making her way towards us.

"Christine?" she asked. I looked down, trying to act like Christine. "Erik, what is she doing down here?"

"I told you, never use my name in front of anyone else," Erik said.

"It's alright, I already knew your name," I said.

"Then why weren't you using it?" he asked.

"I wanted you to reveal it to me so I wouldn't creep you out by already knowing it," I replied.

"Ah," he said.

"Christine, you knew his name?" Madame Giry asked me. I looked to Erik, silently asking if I should let her in on our secret. He nodded, and I turned to her.

"I'm not Christine," I said.

"What?" Madame Giry asked.

"My name is Sarah, and I'm from America," I said.

"America?" she asked. "Are you Christine's twin sister?"

"No," I said, chuckling. "Interesting things happened, and now she's in America, while I'm here in Paris."

"Oh, my," she said. "Erik, how did you meet her?"

"I'm sure you noticed that I disappeared for a bit?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I was in America-don't ask how I got there-with Sarah," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"Turns out," I started. "we have a lot in common."  
"You do?" Madame Giry asked.

"Yes," I said. "We're both musicians, and have slight tempers." I winked at Erik when I said "slight" and he chuckled. "Also, it appears I can make him laugh."

"I chuckled," he said.

"Both are rare," I said. He chuckled again, remembering the first time I made him laugh. "Although, they're getting less rare."

"Well, you're funny," he said. I laughed, and he said "What?"  
"Funny? No, my friend Victoria is funny," I said.

"Who?" he asked. I was still laughing, and he started to chuckle awkwardly. I snorted, and he burst out laughing. It was beautiful, almost musical like himself.

Madame Giry cleared her throat. We turned to look at her. "I'm still here," she said. We looked at her awkwardly, and she asked "How long have you been here?"

"Well," I started. "I've been here on and off." I told Madame Giry what's been going on. "Don't tell anyone," I said.

"Of course not," she said.

"Erik, I need to talk to you alone," I said. He nodded, and we started towards the rooftop. I knew we'd be alone there.

He took my hand, and said "This way." We slipped into the passageway, and headed towards the roof.

We eventually got to the rooftop, and it was dark. I sighed and looked over the city. Erik walked up beside me. About two months ago, I showed up here. In two months, I fell in love. We talked almost all night. I looked up into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I could see a different look in his eyes. It wasn't like him. He looked content, almost in love. Then, I realized he was looking at me like that. I blinked and looked away. I felt his hand under my chin, and he lifted my face to look at him. I looked him in the eyes, and I realized how in love with him I was. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't. "I," he started. "I love you." My breath caught in my throat.

"I love you too," I said. I stood up on my toes, and our faces were so close together. He slowly got closer, almost asking for permission to kiss me. Then, I closed it. _Much better than Raoul_. I thought. I wrapped my arms around him, and we stood there. I ran out of air, and had to break the kiss. "Oh, my gosh, I love you!" I exclaimed. He picked me up and spun me around. We talked about our feelings (I know, it sounds to mushy for Erik, but hey, he does have a soft spot!) and ended up laying on his cloak.

"_Lying here with you so close to me,"_ I sang. "_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. I'm caught up in this moment." _I looked at him, and he smiled. "_I'm caught up in your smile_."

"_I never opened up to anyone. It's hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms,_" he sang. "_But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow._"

We started singing together. "_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just the touch of the fire burning so bright. I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shine in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So, baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."_

I looked up into his eyes, and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said. The door opened, but I didn't even care. _Let them see me with the Phantom of the Opera_. I thought.

"Christine?" I looked up, and saw Raoul looking at Erik and I.

A/N: I don't own "Just a Kiss". Please R&R! All flames are used for hot dogs.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: I Can Explain.

"Raoul," I said.

"What is going on?!" Raoul demanded. I didn't move. Erik looked up at him, as did I. "Well, isn't anyone going to explain?"

"Well, uh, do I have to?" I asked. Raoul huffed and rolled his eyes. "Should I take that as a yes?" He nodded. Just then, my appearance changed, and Christine walked in. "Christine!" I exclaimed. Raoul turned around, and saw Christine. When he looked back, I was me.

"Wait, what is going on here?" Raoul asked. Christine moved to stand next to him, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"First, you _must_ promise not to tell _anybody_," I said.

"Okay," Raoul agreed wearily.

"I don't know how I got here, but he brought me down to his lair," I said, gesturing to Erik. "He thought I was Christine, but I wasn't, or I'm not. Anyhow, I came, then he went to my world. Over the past two months, this has been happening a lot. Also, we fell in love." I looked at Erik, and he looked at me.

"So, who are you?" Raoul asked me.

"My name is Sarah," I replied. "And I know all of your names, so no need to introduce yourselves." Raoul and Christine looked shocked. "I just used both of your names! Plus, I could know them from hanging out with this guy." I gestured to Erik.

"So, how do you expect us to not tell anyone?" Raoul asked.

"Because I'll hurt you if you do," Erik said.

"E- Phantom," I said, warning him against it.

"Nevermind," Erik said.

"Because you would freak everyone else out if you did, and I don't think you want to do that," I said.

"No," Christine said.

"Madame Giry is the only one who knows," I said. They nod, and I felt as though we just entered into an odd alliance.

A/N: I'm only just setting up the plot... Hehe. R&R! Flames are used for hot dogs.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: HIGH SCHOOL

Erik, Raoul, Christine, and I were all walking down the stairs, when we all gasped at the same time. "Erik," I said warily. He grabbed my arm, and I grabbed Christine, who grabbed Raoul. A flash of light, and we were standing in my house. I started laughing, and Erik did too. Christine and Raoul just looked at us. Mom walked out and stopped in her tracks.

"I'll make an extra pallet or something," she said, turning to go get blankets. We came to the agreement that I would sleep on the pallet, Christine would take the short couch, Raoul would take the long couch, and Erik would take my bed, again.

The next morning, I was woken up by Christine. "Um, Sarah?" she said.

"Mm?" I asked.

"Where are the guys?" she asked. I shot up, and realized Raoul wasn't in the room. We got up and went back to my room. Erik wasn't in my room. We heard voices coming from my mom's room.

We put our ears to the door, and heard my mom say "Then it's settled." The door started to open so we ran back to the living room. "Sarah, it's time for school." I was in my Freshman year at High School.  
"Christine, how old are you?"

"16, Madame," she said.

"You can go with Sarah, since you'd be a junior," Mom said. I looked Christine over, and she looked like she was about my size for everything.

"Here, you can borrow something of mine," I said. We went back into my room and I got her a black t-shirt, Hollister jeans, and a pair of boots. I wore a purple t-shirt, Hollister jeans, and a pair of boots. I eventually got her hair brushed, and straightened it. I got mine done, and we did makeup. Well, I did makeup. Meaning, I did both of ours. We came out of my room, and Erik and Raoul looked stunned.

"What? We're teenagers," I said. My mom laughed, and we all piled in the car. "Okay, we're going to see if we can just have you follow me. You'll be lost up here without me."

"Why doesn't she just stay with us?" Raoul asked.

"Girl code. We always stick together," I said. He looked confused, then gave up. We pulled up to the drop-off, and got out, leaving Mom with Raoul and Erik. I'd loaned Christine one of my purses. We were heading to my locker, when my friend Emmy walked up next to me.

"Hey, Sarah!" she said.

"Hey, Emmy!" I said.

"Who's this?" Emmy asked.

"Oh, Emmy, this is my friend Christine," I said.

"Leave it to you to find a girl named Christine and become friends with her," Emmy said. We laughed, but Christine looked confused.

"I'll explain later," I said. She nodded, and we walked up to my locker. I got my stuff out and said "Christine, let's go to the bathroom."

"What?" she asked.

"More girl code. We always go to the bathroom in pairs," I said. She nodded, and I turned to Emmy. "I'll see you at lunch!"

"Okay!" she said, walking on. Christine and I went into the bathroom.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm pretending that Raoul is my cousin, you're his girlfriend, and Erik's your best friend. Got it?" I asked.

"Erik?" she asked.

"The Phantom," I said.

"Oh," she said. "Got it."

"Just try to copy me," I said. She nodded, and we went to my first class.

"Sarah, who is this?" my math teacher asked.

"Oh, this is Christine, my cousin's girlfriend from France," I replied. "She wanted to know what schools are like in America." We sat through class, and went through all of my classes like that until lunch.

"Sarah, who's this?" my friend Taylor asked.

"This is Christine. She's my cousin's girlfriend from France," I said. We ate lunch and went to fourth period. In my science class, my teacher got a phone call.

"Sarah and Christine to the office for dismissal," she said. I looked at Christine, who shrugged her shoulders. I got my stuff out of my locker, and went to the office. Raoul and Erik were waiting on us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see," they said. We got in the car again, and drove towards the interstate.

Four hours later, we were in Orlando. "No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," my mom said. I saw the sign up ahead that said 'Welcome to Disney World'.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Disney World

We drove through the gates, and Mom kept following the signs. I noticed fewer and fewer of the All-Star resorts, and more of the expensive ones. _That's odd,_ I thought. _We normally stay in an All-Star resort..._ Mom drove up to the Grand Floridian. "Oh my, God!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Christine asked.

"We're staying at the Grand Floridian!" I replied.

"What is so special about that?" Erik asked.

"This place is so expensive! I've never been here before!" I said.

"You haven't? Then how will we get around?" Raoul asked.

"They have maps, I assume," I answered.

"When we get to our rooms, we'll prepare for the Halloween party tonight," Mom said. "Sarah, your costume is in the trunk. I thought you might like to be Meg."

"No way!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. "This is awesome! You got a Meg costume?"

"I did," Mom said.

"What costume will I wear?" Christine asked.

"You will just be yourself," Mom replied. "People think you all are fictional characters, so you don't need to dress up special."

"Oh," Christine said. "Wait, what are people going to think?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Mom said. "We can take Sarah in early, and get her dressed. Then you can come in and meet with us, like you were dressed before you came."

"That works," Christine said. Mom and I went in to check in. I went to the bathroom and got into the costume. When I came out, Christine, Raoul, and Erik were walking in.

"You look just like Meg!" Raoul exclaimed.

"You do!" Christine agreed. I laughed, and Mom took us to our rooms.

"Christine, you're in here," Mom said, handing Christine a room key.

"How does this work?" Christine asked.

"That's right, you've never used an electronic one before," Mom said. She proceeded to show Christine how to use it. We took Raoul and Erik to their rooms, and Mom and I went to ours.

"Last minute checks," I said. I did a quick check on my hair, make up, and clothes. There was a knock on my door. "It's time," I whispered.


	15. Author's Note

**Hey! So, I'm doing a kind of "club" thing, where if you favorite me or a story, I'll send you early updates before they're published. Also, if you have any ideas, you can send them to me and I might use them! I'll credit you if I do, of course. That being said, if you only favorite one of my stories, you'll only receive early updates for that story. Early updates are also kind of rough drafts, so feel free to use some constructive criticism! I hope you join my "club"!**

**~elphiethropp24601**


End file.
